


The Shippers

by Not_An_Alien



Series: Voltron Shorts [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fans, How Do I Tag, I'm Sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 09:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17261750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_An_Alien/pseuds/Not_An_Alien
Summary: Keith and Lance have fans, but these fans would like to see the two of them be just a little more than friends.





	The Shippers

**Author's Note:**

> This was very short and bad, but oh well. Here it is.

Getting the Galra off Gemula had been easy, but the Gemulans were extremely grateful nonetheless. As soon as the paladins stepped off their ships the day after to visit with the Gemulans and hopefully get them to join the Voltron Alliance, they were all swarmed with Gemulans of all ages and sizes.

Gemulans were pitch black from head to toe with long hair on all of them. However, each Gemulan had a different color that framed their eyes, lips, and colored their irises and left streaks in their hair and body. They were also really tall. There was a young child who was probably eight at the most who was as tall as Pidge.

Interacting with the Gemulans was like a group of famous celebrities interacting with excited fans and paparazzi. There were pictures being taken and autographs being signed. Shiro was even asked to sign one Gemulan's forehead with a purple glitter pen.

Eventually, one young Gemulan walked up to where Keith and Lance were taking a picture with a group of Gemulan boys and sheepishly asked them if they could sign a fan art she had made of them.

Flattered, Lance smiled and said, "Sure thing, kid. Can we see it?"

The young girl smiled wide and handed Lance a piece of paper, and Keith looked over his shoulder to see it. "It's not very good because I drew it while the Galra were still here and they didn't like me drawing, but I did my best!" The girl said, "I also drew a heart between you because I actually kinda ship you two..." The girl trailed off, and Lance's face turned a bright shade of red, but Keith just looked confused.

"Ship us where?" Keith asked, and the girl giggled while Lance still didn't say a word, glad that Keith didn't know what the girl had meant.

"I'm not shipping you anywhere, silly!" She said. "Ship means that I think you two would make a cute couple!"

And there it was. Keith's face slowly turned the same shade as Lance's and they were sporting a matching blush at the girl's explanation.

"Do you guys need a pen?" Pidge asked, appearing out of nowhere and wearing a shit-eating grin. It was obvious that she had been listening.

Finally, Lance spoke. "Yeah," he said, voice cracking, "we, uh, we do need a pen, Pidge, thanks."

Pidge handed the boy's the purple glitter pen Shiro had used to sign the Gemulan's forehead earlier. "No problem," she said. "I even got you a pen of your two colors mixed together."

"Gee, Pidge," Keith said sarcastically. "You're so considerate."

"I know I am, Keith. There's no need to remind me," Pidge said smugly. "You two better get back to signing this nice fan's picture, now. See ya later!" She gave them a quick two-fingered salute and rushed over to where Hunk was.

As it turned out, a lot of Gemulans shipped Keith and Lance. There was a lot more fan art, mentions of fan fiction, and one fan even asking Shiro how long they'd been dating, which they weren't, just to be clear.

Throughout the next few months, they ran into several other aliens who thought Keith and Lance would make a good couple, some of which were convinced that they actually were.

Then, one day, the paladins were meeting with the citizens of a small planet called Obarina when the topic of Lance and Keith's relationship came up again.

"So how long have you two lovebirds been together?" This wasn't the first time they'd been asked this, but the Obarinans weren't taking "We're just friends" as an answer.

"They are very clearly together," one Obarinan said.

"You can tell they love each other by the way they look at each other," another one said.

"They must be trying to keep the relationship a secret," added another.

The questions and accusations continued on, growing louder and louder until Keith felt like he was about to snap. Lance was standing right next to them, still insisting that the two of them were just friends, but nothing he did worked.

Eventually, Keith snapped.

"Quiznack it," he said, then turned to Lance. Without another word, he gripped Lance's collar and pulled the taller boy down into a quick and sloppy kiss before pulling away and finding his way out of the crowd, leaving Lance wide-eyed and gaping at the retreating boy that had just kissed him in front of a crowd of Obarinans that were now going insane over what they'd just witnessed.

Lance later found Keith alone on the training deck taking down gladiator after gladiator before he finally noticed Lance standing in the doorway. "End training simulation," he said as Lance began to approach him.

"We need to talk," Lance simply stated once he reached the other boy in the center of the room.

"I'd prefer it if we didn't," Keith said, deactivating his bayard.

"Well, we should," Lance said, then before Keith could protest, he started talking. "I don't know why you kissed me earlier today. I'm guessing it's because of the Obarians, but there could be something else, I don't know. We don't have to be in a relationship if we don't want to be. They don't get to decide what we do in our personal lives so I get it if the kiss was just to hopefully get them off our backs for a bit, although it may have made it worse, but that's not the point. Anyway, I know I just said that we don't have to be in a relationship, but in all honesty, I wouldn't be opposed to us being in a romantic relationship, but that's not what I'm trying to say either. Um, what I am trying to say is, once again, we get to choose what we do with our lives, and they don't. So we don't have to be together if you don't want us to be together. And I'm rambling again so I'm just going to shut up now."

Needless to say, Keith was shocked by Lance's rant/speech. "What was that you said about not being opposed to us being in a relationship?"

Lance froze. "Did I say that?"

Keith chuckled. "Yeah, you did."

"Quiznack," Lance said. "I didn't mean to say that. I mean, I probably should have told you that I like you at some point, but I didn't mean to do it when I was saying that we didn't even need to be in a relationship if we didn't want to be, but uh, yeah. I guess I do actually want to be in a relationship with you, not because of the Obarinans or the Gemulans, but because that it truly, sincerely, what I want." Lance paused for a moment, and when Keith didn't respond right away, he kept talking. "If you don't want to, I respect that. But, if you do, I would like to ask if you would maybe want to go out with me sometime? On a date? Again, you don't have to if you don't want to."

The two boys were silent for a minute before Keith suddenly burst out laughing. "You're an idiot," he managed to say between laughs.

Lance looked terrified. "Is that a no?"

Keith smiled at the taller boy. "That's a yes, Lance. I would like to go on a date with you."

Suddenly, Lance grinned widely and pulled Keith into a hug, almost crushing the other boy. "We can take this at our own speed, Keith," Lance said before letting go. "We don't have to be pressured into doing things we're not comfortable with doing, okay?"

Keith nodded. "I'm glad."

"Me too."

**Author's Note:**

> To be clear, what I'm trying to say is that it's their choice whether or not to be in a relationship, and the fans and shippers should not affect this. This goes more for real life ships where the people actually exist, but I figured the message would be better presented in a fictional world. 
> 
> They have a choice, and in this reality, Lance and Keith decided they wanted to be together.


End file.
